Twin of the Yin Yang
by Angel Ballet
Summary: Makka is injured and Soul is paired with a new meister. Soul thinks that Makka is the only one that can wield him but the meister thinks otherwise. Meanwhile, Kid finds love in a new Shibusen student? SOulXOC, KidXOC.
1. Mitsuki

_"Thinking"_

** Shouting**

Talking

Emphasize

mItSuKi: I am aware that this chapter is EXTREMELY short! Not to worry, the next chapter is already done, I just dont have the time to edit and post, so live with this for now!

* * *

It was strange. Mitsuki couldn't quite describe the feeling she felt when he stared into her eyes. His crimson eyes burned through her, as if they could see anything.

"So you're Soul?" Mitsuki asked the white haired boy with her bright, intense and curious blue eyes as she met her weapon. Soul couldn't help but stare right into them. It was like he was staring at the sky, one that was deep blue and didn't have a single cloud in it. He would have liked to make a comment, one that would make him seem "cool", but at the moment he just couldn't. So instead, Mitsuki introduced herself.

"Well, Soul-kun," she laughed with a glorious smile. "My name is Mitsuki Yunai; you can call me Miki, if you want."

Soul nodded but didn't say anything. Mitsuki still had that bright smile on, even when she was introducing herself to her weapon that she will one day depend on with her life. Soul didn't think he could ever take this girl seriously, with her smile; he wouldn't be surprised if she thought everything in the world was a joke.

Mitsuki stopped smiling, instead, she frowned. She stared at Soul with her blue eyes again, wondering why he wasn't saying anything.

"Um…Soul-kun, did I say something out of place? If I said anything wrong, you've got to tell me, I'm not exactly the most cautious person around." She asked with a small but melodic voice.

Soul blinked as he quickly snapped out of his thoughts. He had been thinking about Makka again. Why was she injured anyways? How could she be so injured that she couldn't wield her own scythe? How could no one tell him the reason when he was her weapon? Even more, why was she avoiding him?

"No, I'm cool. No, you didn't say anything. Nice to meet you, too, Miki. Yah, yah, I'm Soul." He mumbled without looking at her.

He honestly didn't want a new partner. To him, Makka was fine. She has a strong will and mind, which was basically all you needed to wield a scythe of his level. What happened to becoming a Death Scythe with Makka? Had Makka forgotten that dream? Soul didn't want a new meister, Mitsuki could see that. Mitsuki could obviously see the grayness in his tone and expression, she was always bservant. She could see, but she couldn't deal with it, she was too afraid. Mitsuki was always afraid of losing someone or something. She always ran away from it, which was what she'd do now.

"Anyways, Soul-kun, I'm gonna go find Liz and Patty. It's my first day here so they said they would take me to go meet Shinigami-sama's son. Uh… Death the Kid-kun, I think his name was. Besides, I need to find my sister. Call me if you need me at all, ok? Then, she smiled that same bright smile again.

Soul stared at her with lost eyes. True, her smile was beautiful and charming… There was something missing though… Her smile didn't seem real.

"Sure, go ahead. I'm just gonna go find Blackstar and go ruin some other people's lives." Soul snorted as he got up from the desk.

Mitsuki looked puzzled. Of course, she didn't know who Blackstar was...yet, but before she could ask, Soul already walked out, not glancing over his shoulder at her at all…

* * *

This chapphy is the beggining and it sucks. If i get less than 5 reviews i'll stop writing and stop taking up space. T-T

.


	2. Megumi

_"Thinking"_

**Shouting**

Talking

Emphasize

* * *

I dedicate this second chapter to my first known reader and my very first reviewer: Kousuke-no-baka, thank you very much.

Mitsuki: I'm not very good, I get the point...=(

* * *

Previously...

"Anyways, Soul-kun, I'm gonna go find Liz and Patty. It's my first day here so they said they would take me to go meet Shinigami-sama's son. Uh… Death the Kid-kun, I think his name was. Besides, I need to find my sister. Call me if you need me at all, ok? Then, she smiled that same bright smile again.

Soul stared at her with lost eyes. True, her smile was beautiful and charming… There was something missing though… Her smile didn't seem real.

"Sure, go ahead. I'm just gonna go find Blackstar and go ruin some other people's lives." Soul snorted as he got up from the desk.

Mitsuki looked puzzled. Of course, she didn't know who Blackstar was...yet, but before she could ask, Soul already walked out, not glancing over his shoulder at her at all…

* * *

Megumi was still outside, wandering around, hoping to run into her sister, Mitsuki. She had no idea where to go. All she knew was that she hated this place. Shibusen was literally her own Heaven sent up from Hell. The fighting, she hated it. Even though she was more talented than her sister, she hated it. She was talented, yes, but she had no will. She didn't want to become stronger.

She sighed one last time as she entered another building. Of course, she had no idea where this was either. It had a huge door in the front, lined up perfectly, painted perfectly, everything on it was perfect. Megumi stared at it.

_"I would say this is strange, but I'm not going to. Why is this door so weird looking?"_

She gently tapped that doorknob, testing to see what would happen. A young boy answered the door before she knocked. He had the strangest hair Megumi had ever seen, it was black, but he had three white lines on the left side of his head, covering half of his head.

"What do you want? If you're gonna come in, you have to knock eight times, that's the only number I take." He spat.

Megumi stared at him with ignorant eyes. There was no way she would talk to him; she never talked to anyone much anyways.

Then, the boys' eye widened. His mouth twitched into a small smile.

"You must be Megumi Yunai-san? Wow, I'm impressed; you really do have snow white hair and light blue eyes. So, Liz wasn't lying." He laughed.

Megumi glared at him thinking, _"What's it to you? Your hair is partially white anyways."_

"My name is Death the Kid, call me Kid. Odd name, of course, what else do you expect out of Shinigami's son?"

He looked proud as he smirked. Megumi was still staring at him with her same unreadable facial expression.

_"He's the Shinigami's son? I really screwed up this time. This is the worst door to walk into. Not the Shinigami, those people are always up to something weird."_

Kid was getting impatient since she wasn't talking, but he noticed something the caught his eye. Megumi's shirt was completely symmetrical! The perfect horizontal blue strips and perfect white lace at the sleeves and the bottom of the shirt! He continued to marvel at that fact even when Megumi stared at him.

"How wonderful, your shirt is completely symmetrical! It's perfect!"

Megumi was completely freaked out by his expression. She didn't know whether she should run or just beat the crap outta him. Then, she remembered she didn't bring her weapon, so she gave that up. Her second option was to turn around and completely ignore him, but something about him made Megumi curious, so she eliminated that option as well. She didn't have any other options left. She might as well wait and see what he does next. So, she waited.

Kid looked all jolly and amazed since he found a completely symmetrical shirt. He didn't know why the girl didn't talk to him but he guessed he had to find out for himself later on…

Kid opened his mouth, he was about to ask her if he could burrow the shirt and make a sketch of it…but then…

**"KID!! DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID TO ME-CHAN WHEN I'M NOT THERE TO SUPERVISE YOU!!!"**

* * *

.


	3. The Weapon

_"Thinking"_

**Shouting**

Talking

Emphasize

* * *

Ok, the third chapter! Did you know I never wrote more than 2 chapters online before =( I feel like an idiot now. I always wrote my stories on paper. Ok, now, the story...

* * *

Previously...

Megumi was completely freaked out by his expression. She didn't know whether she should run or just beat the crap outta him. Then, she remembered she didn't bring her weapon, so she gave that up. Her second option was to turn around and completely ignore him, but something about him made Megumi curious, so she eliminated that option as well. She didn't have any other options left. She might as well wait and see what he does next. So, she waited.

Kid looked all jolly and amazed since he found a completely symmetrical shirt. He didn't know why the girl didn't talk to him but he guessed he had to find out for himself later on…

Kid opened his mouth, he was about to ask her if he could burrow the shirt and make a sketch of it…but then…

**"KID!! DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID TO ME-CHAN WHEN I'M NOT THERE TO SUPERVISE YOU!!!"**

* * *

Megumi turned her to see who the maniac yelling was. She saw Liz, running down to Kid's house with Patty and Mitsuki at her side.

_"Mitsuki! She must be finished meeting her weapon. I wonder how things went."_

Kid looked disappointed. He didn't get to borrow the shirt.

Kid shouted:

**"I wasn't gonna do anything to Yunai-san! What are you doing here anyways?"**

Liz seemed very mad and pissed. "Oh really? Whenever I leave anything home with you,it's always broken when I come home. Do you know which excuse you used 69 times? "It was unsymmetrical!" SO, don't tell me you weren't going to do anything violent against Megumi-chan!"

Kid looked confused. Megumi herself was confused. She had heard about the Shinigami's son having a disorder…but did it really have something to do with symmetry?

"I don't know what you're talking about Liz. She's not a shopping bag; she's a new meister at Shibusen. I can't break her." Kid muttered.

Liz seemed a tiny bit calmer now. "As long as you don't do anything to her, I'll let you live another day."

Liz continued," Shibusen has two transfer students as you know. You've already met Megumi Yunai. And this…"

Liz pointed at Mitsuki as she continued," This is Mitsuki Yunai. She is Megumi's twin sister, and she is Soul Eater Evan's new partner."

Mitsuki smiled a bright smile as she introduced herself.

"I'm Mitsuki, you can call me Miki, pleased to meet you Death the Kid-kun. I hope we both have fun at Shibusen together."

Kid didn't understand. Everything that happened right her went against logic, went against all rules of genetics! How could they be twins? Twins meant being born from the same mother right? So how does one have white hair and the other black? So if black was the opposite of white…It wasn't symmetrical! That's right…symmetry was all he lived for…

"You make me sick! You two are completely unsymmetrical, look at that! Black and white born from one body, completely unsymmetrical! You disgust me!" Kid yelled with real disgust on his face as he glared at Megumi.

Mitsuki froze with shock, so did Liz and Patty. Megumi didn't, she was always calm, no matter what happened. Liz usually took in what Kid thought was weird and unsymmetrical but this time, she didn't understand. The twins were even, they had hair on both sides, had two eyes, a mouth and a nose. Why was he getting his disorder problem now? Could even color make it unsymmetrical?

For the first time in at least 7 months, she spoke. She spoke words that defended Mitsuki, defended Megumi, herself, but most of all she said it to defend her honor as a twin. She didn't want to look like another person, she liked being unique and special, but if she had to look like someone, it would be Mitsuki.

"I don't know what your problem is; I don't want to find out. You yourself are unsymmetrical, y'know that? Black hair and then white hair at one side. You disgust ME."

It wasn't like Megumi was yelling, her voice was extremely even and controlled. She had a voice of a young girl, a very high soprano sound, very melodic. Still, when she forced it to become deadly, it did have venom.

Mitsuki, Liz, Patty, and even Kid were shocked. First of all, he didn't expect such a good diss coming from such a lovely looking young lady. Second, he couldn't fight back to that kind of tone in her voice.

Liz was gong to say something to break the silence and awkwardness in the mood, but then decided not to. Still, Patty did a very good job of distracting everyone.

"Hey, onee-chan! I see Blackstar running over here! Look at that smoke behind him!"

Megumi and Mitsuki turned around at the same time, Liz reacted much more slowly. Kid just stood there, masked with an unreadable expression.

True enough, Blackstar was running down here with Tsubaki in his hand yelling something like," **I'm number one, no new person is gonna defeat me!"** Or something like that…

**"Tsubaki! Fey Blade Mode!!! Let's destroy the new kid!"**

"Blackstar, you still can't handle it yet. Besides, this is not a time in need; you don't need to use the Fey Blade!"

"Shut up! Anyone who tries to claim my number one spot deserves a taste of my Fey Blade!"

Mitsuki stared at the running figure. She didn't know if he meant her when he said new kid, but she certainly wasn't claiming a spot or something.

Megumi glared at him. She hated fighting, she hated people who liked fighting, she hated violence, and she hated people who caused it. She reached at her back, but then she remembered, her weapon wasn't with her right now. Why, oh why, did she tell her weapon to wait in her new room until she got back?

Liz was going frantic. She didn't want a fight on the first day of school. It was already enough to have Kid yell at them for no reason! It was only there fist day, for God's sake!!

Blackstar came at them, lunging the Fey Blade. He went after Megumi since she looked more frail and weak. Mitsuki had a bit more color in her skin and wasn't as short and skinny.

**"Now, Blackstar-sama will grateful smash the tiny object in front of him and show it how big he is!"**

Megumi crouched into a dodge, but before she needed to spring, the Fey Blade stopped. A hand came out of nowhere and flipped Blackstar away from Megumi. In Blackstar's place stood a young man with dark blue hair and coal eyes. He was wearing a long sleeved black shirt and black jeans with all kinds of straps on them...

Mitsuki reacted first. "Ikuto!" she yelled.

* * *

Ok, Ikuto is from Shugo CHara, but this Ikuto is gonna be completely different!! I'll try and find anime pictures of other characters that look like Megumi and Mitsuki, if you need Ikuto I have it here: .com/image/ikuto/aoi_akira/Tsukiyomi_Ikuto_by_?o=47

Also, if you are a Blackstar fan dont read my fanfic cause i hate Blackstar and he'll look really bad in my story. ;) (I think Blackstar is toooo cheesy)


	4. They All Meet

_"Thinking"_

**Shouting**

Talking

Emphasize

* * *

I GOT A NEW READER!! SO, please review, that's what keeps every writer going. Hurray! Ok, ONWARDS...

* * *

Previously...

Megumi glared at him. She hated fighting, she hated people who liked fighting, she hated violence, and she hated people who caused it. She reached at her back, but then she remembered, her weapon wasn't with her right now. Why, oh why, did she tell her weapon to wait in her new room until she got back?

Liz was going frantic. She didn't want a fight on the first day of school. It was already enough to have Kid yell at them for no reason! It was only there fist day, for God's sake!!

Blackstar came at them, lunging the Fey Blade. He went after Megumi since she looked more frail and weak. Mitsuki had a bit more color in her skin and wasn't as short and skinny.

**"Now, Blackstar-sama will grateful smash the tiny object in front of him and show it how big he is!"**

Megumi crouched into a dodge, but before she needed to spring, the Fey Blade stopped. A hand came out of nowhere and flipped Blackstar away from Megumi. In Blackstar's place stood a young man with dark blue hair and coal eyes. He was wearing a long sleeved black shirt and black jeans with all kinds of straps on them...

Mitsuki reacted first. "Ikuto!" she yelled.

* * *

Megumi slowly realized what happened. In the inside she was truly relived that he had come, but she wouldn't ever show it. So instead, she just looked away from his gaze.

The man named Ikuto smiled a very gentle smile at her. "Don't tell me you could have taken care of that Megumi."

He then turned to Blackstar and glared at him with his intense, furious coal eyes.

"Don't ever touch her. If you are a man, fight me. Of course, I will crush you."

Blackstar's eyes were still wide. He hadn't grasped what happened yet. He saw his victim, that skinny little girl in front of him, unmoving. Then, in .0000001 of a second, a hand came out of nowhere and knocked the Fey Blade away with his own hands. Did the Fey Blade not cause any damage to the man named Ikuto?

Ikuto went back next to Megumi and smiled again. "Your next command, hime-sama?" he laughed.

Megumi couldn't help but stare at him with her wide, lost blue eyes. Ikuto was too kind to her, far too kind. He could have picked any partner in the world since he was extremely talented and intimating. Why did he choose her? She was more than positive it wasn't out of love; he was much more reasonable and selfish to do it out of something as pathetic as that.

Megumi tiptoed so that her mouth could touch his ears. Then she whispered," You want too far, you big dummy. You shouldn't have caused such a scene. I could have taken care of that myself."

Ikuto stared at her for a fraction of a second, and then burst into laughter.

"Really? Even thought I saved you from a slicing blade, you continue to criticize me and how I save you?"

While Ikuto continued laughing, Liz stood at the corner not understanding what happened.

"Hey, Mitsuki, who's the really super cute and hot guy over there? What just happened? How did he just deflect the Fey Blade?"

Mitsuki smiled when he heard Liz's question.

"That man over there is named Ikuto Tsukiyomi. He's Me-chan's weapon. I'll admit, he is incredibly intimating, but I wouldn't bother if I were you. He's only got eyes for Me-chan superior strength, so he calls it. No one knows what he's thinking, he's mind is truly fearful. He doesn't stay with anyone that he thinks is weak."

Liz nodded as she slowly understood what Mitsuki was saying. She wanted to turn around and take Kid's opinion on Ikuto's strength since he was her meister, but then decided not to since Kid was still in his little disorder. But, still, she turned around. To her surprise, Kid was staring at Ikuto with knowledge glowing in his eyes. He looked curious, curious to test the power of this new found enemy and rival. A flash of institution crossed his eyes as his lips broke into an impish grin.

He walked toward Megumi, the impish grin still on his face. He put his hand out in front of her as he announced," You may be unsymmetrical, but for the first time in my life, I will overlook that and see only your power as a meister. As the son of the Shinigami, I welcome you to Shibusen!"

Megumi stared at Kid like he was completely insane and flowers were sprouting from his head.

"I thought he was criticizing me just a moment ago…Did my words give him a concussion?"

Liz was the first to speak.

"Ah…Kid? Are you... like...? I don't know…still sane?!"

Kid nodded, clearly not understanding what everyone was going crazy over. He wanted more than anything to test Ikuto's strength. Still, even he had enough sense to make out that today wasn't the best day.

Mitsuki inwardly marveled at the fact that she and her sister had been accepted. She was glad to finally have a place to stay without people treating her differently, even if it was for a little while. If only she could think the same about Soul. She even missed her old weapon a bit. After all, it was her fault she lost her weapon...

Blackstar was still sitting there, dazed, unable to speak. Tsubaki was too embarrassed to get out of her weapon mode.

Soul heard just enough commotion to come down to Kid's house to check it out. He was on his way to Blackstar's house but when he heard that Blackstar was going to give the new kid a lesson, he decided to go find Mitsuki. He was actually worried about her; she didn't have a weapon on her anyways.

When he got there, and when he saw the whole mess, he was truly relived that no one had gotten hurt. Except Blackstar, but he deserved it. Of course, he didn't know who Ikuto was either.

"Hey, Kid!" Soul whispered to Kid while he stared at Ikuto. "Who is that?"

Kid closed his eyes in concentration.

"He will be the biggest rival any of us will ever have."

And of course, Soul didn't understand. When he saw Megumi, though, he was truly fascinated by how much she looked like Mitsuki, but they had different vibes. Almost like they weren't related.

_"Maybe they aren't related. Maybe someone created them and made them look like each other. Hahaha! I'm going insane, too."_

Ikuto seemed to notice all the attention he was recieving from his new fans.

"Ah, hello," he greeted Soul," You must be Soul Eater Evans? So, you're Miki's new weapon. I'll keep that in mind."

"Yeah... Nice to meet you?"

"I am IKuto Tsukiyomi, the black rapier. I'm Me-chan's weapon."

"Again, nice to meet you?"

Soul wasn't exactly sure what he should say. Kid said that Ikuto would be the biggest rival he'd ever have right? So, what exactly was he supposed to say to a rival? SOmething "cool" or something similar to what Blackstar says all the time**,"I AM BIG!! RAWR!!"**No, that didn't seem like the most...normal...choice.

Kid was curious, he was curious of Ikuto's power. If such a man could dodge the Fey Blade, never the less block it bare handed! This man must have gone through intense training to recieve his abs of pure steel. WHat was it that he said? He was the black rapier?

"Ikuto-kun," Kid said with a sucpicious smile painted over his face. "It is a tradition here at Shibusen, whenever a new students arrive at Shibusen, there is a five hour challenge period. During this period, any Shibusen students are allowed to challenge your strength. You may choose to accept the challenge or decline. Of course, if you decline your next day at school will not be pretty."

Soul stared at Kid for a moment. Where was this topic getting to exactly? He had a REALLY bad feeling about this.

"Hey...Kid, where it this topic going to? And you're the son of the Shinigami, we don't reall-"

"Shut it ,Liz! It is up to Ikuto-kun to decide." Kid snapped.

A faint grin played at Ikuto's lips. "What happens if I win?"

Kid smiled back, he took that as a "CHALLENGE ACCEPTED" signal.

"If you win, you're reputation at Shibusen will be known to my honorable father, the SHinigami."

Ikuto suddenl frowned,"C'mon you can do better than that. I need some cash."

Kid cocked an eyebrow in amusement. _"SO the new kid likes money?" _Noth him and Soul thought the same thing.

"Alright then, we'll decide the amount later. Do you accept the battle?"

"Of course." Ikuto laughed with a might rawr.

* * *

This chappy was really long for me to write. Ok, guys it might take a tiny bit longer for the next chapter I write. I NEED MORE READERS!


	5. The Fight I

_"Thinking"_

**Shouting**

Talking

Emphasize

* * *

Ok, some new things I wanna ask. Since this is a story with a lot od OC's I gotta a question. I'm willing to write a character that you guys suggest to be paires with IKUTO XD

Basiclly, you can create the character, send me the eye and hair color, personality, clothes and all that crap. OH, the hard part: It has to be a girl and she needs a weapon. Oh yeah, give me the name and age and personaly past so I can make everything more dramatic.

* * *

Previously...

"Hey...Kid, where it this topic going to? And you're the son of the Shinigami, we don't reall-"

"Shut it ,Liz! It is up to Ikuto-kun to decide." Kid snapped.

A faint grin played at Ikuto's lips. "What happens if I win?"

Kid smiled back, he took that as a "CHALLENGE ACCEPTED" signal.

"If you win, you're reputation at Shibusen will be known to my honorable father, the SHinigami."

Ikuto suddenl frowned,"C'mon you can do better than that. I need some cash."

Kid cocked an eyebrow in amusement. _"SO the new kid likes money?" _Noth him and Soul thought the same thing.

"Alright then, we'll decide the amount later. Do you accept the battle?"

"Of course." Ikuto laughed with a mighty roar.

* * *

_"Wait a minute,"_Soul thought to himself,"_I think i kinda know where this is going now... And I'm not really liking this idea."_

"Wait,"Ikuto asked,"Are there any rules?"

Kid smiled,"Ikuto-san, you seem like a person who is up to a challenge. How about the rules being, Soul, with Megumi and me with Liz and Patty, fight against you and Megumi-dono. Other than that, we fight until either side, or weapon gives up."

Ikuto grinned."I got no problem with that, but I'll bet $1,000,000,000 that Mitsuki does."

Kid turned to look at Mitsuki, Soul's new partner.

"Oh, you bet I do!" she yelled with a playful frown."I'm not planning to fight against Me-chan ever. I'll do it only if it's a play fight.

Kid froze there. _"WTF?! A sister complex?"_

Soul decided to help, after all, he was itching in his butt for a good ol' fight. "Miki, think of it this way, you're just practicing how to wield me in battle, it's not like I can actually gurt them without you ordering me to."

Miki frowned again, this time, a real frown. "I'd like to wield you when I'm not fighting aganist my own sister! How would you like it if your own weapon was telling you to fight your own kin?"

Soul shrugged, unaware of her worry. "Well, I am kinda...a weapon! So how should I know? Besides, I don'thave siblings."

"Well, try to understand someone who isn't similar to you then! It's good for the human heart!"

"Last time I checked, I'm not really human."

Kid cut in with a small cough and commented,"You just met and you fight like a married couple. Well, go do your bickerings in front of your own home. They don't sound symetrical in front of mine. Now, can we start the battle?"

Miki blushed, but it disapeared as fast as it came."Fine, only this once, but when I say stop, everyone stop fighting."

"No problem." Ikuto agreed.

Ikuto was more than ready to challenge Kid and SOul. He hd already given them nicknames. My Weird friend and The White One...

"No then shall we start, Liz and Patty?" Kid asked in a very gentlemanly fashion.

Liz shruddered and Patty giggled. _"Boy, Shinigami-sama is gonna be pissed if Kid does something stupid. Wait, the Shinigami is never pissed, makes me wonder what he's really thinking..."_

Megumi, who had been quiet the entire time (no duh) still didn't react. She hated the fighting, she loathed it. Still, if Miki was agreeing on the whole thing she couldn't think why she shouldn't kick Kid's ass for making fun of her.

"Alright, Me-chan, shall we begin?" Ikuto asked with another impish grin.

Megumi nodded as she held her hand out waiting for Ikuto to tranform.

* * *

YOU! REVIEW NOW!! I SEE YOU NOT REVIEWING OVER THERE!!!!!


	6. The Fight II

Ok, this is just a update reminder for the next chapter:

I might not be on a lot to type the next chapter since I have semester exams, swim meets (dont ask if u dont know what it is), and another flute concert. So, I'll be on to type for about 30 minuted every Tuesday, but other than that, I got no way T-T... I feel broken. Oh, and I'm hungry for chocolate.

_

* * *

_

**~The Fight II~**

_"Thinking"_

**Shouting**

Talking

Emphasize

* * *

To Exile- kun--- Uh, i like your idea for the new character with Ikuto but I'm not sure what her name is... Can you give me more information about her weapons? And just a bit more on her summary and backround? And did you make two characters or one?

Ok, thanks to you new readers I'm actually going to continue the story... And its not for the reader who never review after reading. A review is an author's purpose for writing so if I see no reviews I dont plan on writing, but luckily, I have faithful peoplesss out there.

Also, I wrote a story on Bleach, based on Hitsugaya. Its not really good but I like the girl character I paired him up with. SO if you're interested in reading that it's called Crystal Solstace. ANd if you do read it, REVIEW. Dont make me repeat myself over and over.

AND: I changed my pen name to Megumi Yunai. Guess where I got Megumi, well, it's my favorite female name, it means blessing. Anyways, Yunai is my personal last name, I'm not sure if its japanese or not anymore... But, there's this korean kid in my class named Yun and he has blonde hair. And in chinese, Ai, means love. So i combined Yun and Ai to make Yunai, meaning I love Yun.

* * *

Previously...

Ikuto was more than ready to challenge Kid and SOul. He hd already given them nicknames. My Weird friend and The White One...

"No then shall we start, Liz and Patty?" Kid asked in a very gentlemanly fashion.

Liz shruddered and Patty giggled. _"Boy, Shinigami-sama is gonna be pissed if Kid does something stupid. Wait, the Shinigami is never pissed, makes me wonder what he's really thinking..."_

Megumi, who had been quiet the entire time (no duh) still didn't react. She hated the fighting, she loathed it. Still, if Miki was agreeing on the whole thing she couldn't think why she shouldn't kick Kid's ass for making fun of her.

"Alright, Me-chan, shall we begin?" Ikuto asked with another impish grin.

Megumi nodded as she held her hand out waiting for Ikuto to tranform.

* * *

Ikuto transforming was a sight to behold. He turned into a sparkly peral white color that blinded Soul's eyes. Then when the light vanished, a black rapier was in place. It had a black hilt with crimson colored diamonds. The blade itself was pure black, but it similar red markings that Soul had in his scythe form.

"I see you're ready..."Kid mumured as he prepared Liz and Patty.

Kid held his own hand out, making that the signal for Liz and Patty to transform as well.

Patty transformed without a problem, but Liz stood there glaring at him.

"What?" he asked.

Liz shook her head in disapointment. "If you were sane, you wouldn't be fighting new students. After all, you're the Shinigami's son, shouldn't you at least know some real manners? I thought you called him 'Honorable Father' for a reason."

Kid thought about it for a moment. "No." he replied bluntly as he held his hand out again.

Liz sighed but she still transfromed into a pistol. Kid grabbed the two and pointed it at Megumi and Ikuto in blade form.

_"Cool. Ikuto is a rapier...that's black? Same as me, what a copycat, not cool." _Soul thought as he stretched arms, preparing to transform into a scythe.

"Wait. WHo are we fighting? Am I fighting with Kid aganist Ikuto?" Soul asked as he suddenly remembered he didn't even know who he was fighting.

Kid turned toward Ikuto-kun, asking his permission was the only thing he could do.

"Is it alright if Soul-kun and I fight you together? You prove to be incredibly strong is you were able to deflect the Fey Blade."

Megumi sighed, she wanted to go home... but wait, she didn't have one right now... Oh well...

_"Just go all out on me for all I care. Maybe you'll have a better chance of striking that way. It'll end the battle quicker." _

Ikuto spoke for her, using different words but same meaning,"Go ahead, the more the merrier."

Soul wanted to laugh. _The more the merrier?_Riggght. The more the more danger is more like it. Well, he might not have a care in the world, he did deflect the Fey Blade after all.

"Very well, Ikuto-kun. Shall we begin?" Kid said respectfully.

Then he glared at Soul and barked,"Hurry up and get ready!"

Soul sighed.

_"Perfect, now he has a Ikuto complex. Man, this is a pain, so not cool..."_

Mitsuki smiled at Soul as she saw that Soul didn't want to fight any more than she did... But she was wrong, Soul couldn't wait.

Soul wanted any chance he could get to prove that Makka was the only meister he could actually be paired up with. He didn't want anyone else to wield him but her. This would be the perfect chance to prove to Mitsuki, and whoever decided to make them partners, that Mitsuki could not wield him.

"Shall we?" Mitsuki asked with another smile.

Soul nodded and grinned.

_"Show time."_

Soul transformed into his regular scythe form. To his suprise...Mitsuki held him.

No pain.

No electrocution.

No side effects.

They had perfect soul harmony... a perfect soul wave length.

_"Great... God damn it! Just my luck... I bet they planned this... How did they know?"_

Mitsuki smiled, her sapphire orbs glistening as she saw her reflection in Soul's scythe form. She was holding her new weapon. It might not have seemed special to anyone else that was watching, but this day was like getting married to the man she loved. She was, relived she could finally fight again.

"Alright, glad to see your ready, even if you did take so long." Kid muttered.

Kid glared at Ikuto in his rapier one last time before staring at Soul... He was a bit too pepped up about the fight.

"Alright, begin!" Mitsuki commanded.

To everyone's suprise, Mitsuki was extremely reckless. She did not wait for the opponent to lower his defense or create an opening. She lept straight toward Megumi, who stood unmoving...

Just when the scythe was about to hit her, she disapeared.

When she did reappear, she was right in front of Kid with a huge grin on her face.

And... the black rapier's tip aganist his neck.

Kid swore he could smell blood leaking from Ikuto's blade... A metallic, bloody, rusty smell. It made his nose wrinkle, but it wasn't the smell...

It was the fear he felt...

How could someone be so fast?

How could someone be so strong?

How could someone deflect the Fey blade?

To top it all, how could someone be so fast, strong, and be able to deflect the Fey Blade?

Did the battle really end before it had started?

* * *

YOU! REVIEW NOW!! I SEE YOU NOT REVIEWING OVER THERE!!!!!


	7. The Fight III

**This chapter has been revised.**

* * *

I'm writing ANOTHER new story on Bleach. It's going to be based on Uluqiorra, Grimmjow and OCC. S if you like to read it just wait a bit longer. I have the firt chapter ready, but I don't have a title for it :(

* * *

Ya stupid anonymous reviewers! I like the fact that you leave reviews, but keep in mind that I have no way to contact you back! (:0 ANd to the reviewer ho asked me this: I'm sorry but I cn't tell you who's paire ith Kid, it depends on my various mood swings in stories.

To whoever said this (and Kousuke-no-baka, but you were second): Thanks for telling me that the pace of the story is going too fast. You're the first ever. I'll make shorter stories that have more sense in them. So I made a mistake in introducing extra characters, I'm not going to change this chapter any further, or else the story is wacked up. So until I finally get writing right, keep critising me, I need it. (NO, seriously, no sarcasm)

And yes, this has ONE character from Shugo Chara. Presenting…Ikuto!! So whichever reviewer didn't read what I put in the previous chapters of the story about Ikuto, this is another reminder:

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR IKUTO. I ONLY OWN THE OCC'S. (EX: MEGUMI, MITSUKI.)**

**I DO NOT FREAKING OWN SOUL EATER!! (I WISH I DID~ and if I don't in my next life, I demand a refund.) ANYWAYS, I FORGOT TO PUT THIS IN THE REST OF THE CHAPTERS SO THIS IS FOR THE ENTIRE SERIES.**

(If you thought I owned Soul Eater... I... am.... scared.... of.... you.....) Well, not really.

**My Random Babbles: (You don't have to actually read this, but it'll make me feel better)**

I might update one chapter every Tuesday.

Just so you people know, I can see who reads my paper (not the exact person) so if you don't review... RAWR!!

Also, this story is getting confusing to write since I keep making up extra OC and writing three different stories at one time. By the way, I might get completely off topic to the story at some point inside the story... Like we're in the middle of battle but I talk about something else... I have no idea why I do that...

Ok, you know what; ignore me from this day forward. (Except the review part, I'll haunt your dreams.) I might scare little kids... *sigh*

OH YEAH! I'm ageless now, I got bitten by Alice the vampire from Twilight by Stephenie Meyer~~

* * *

**~The Fight III~**

_"Thinking" _

_-Flashback-_

"**Shouting"**

"Talking"

"Emphasize"

* * *

Previously...

"Alright, begin!" Mitsuki commanded.

To everyone's surprise, Mitsuki was extremely reckless. She did not wait for the opponent to lower his defense or create an opening. She leapt straight toward Megumi, who stood unmoving...

Just when the scythe was about to hit her, Megumi disappeared. When Megumi did reappear, she was right in front of Kid with a huge grin on her face, suprisingly.

And... the black rapier's tip against his neck.

Kid swore he could smell blood leaking from Ikuto's blade... A metallic, bloody, rusty smell. It made his nose wrinkle, but it wasn't the smell...

It was the fear he felt...

How could someone be so fast?

How could someone be so strong?

How could someone deflect the Fey blade?

To top it all, how could someone be so fast, strong, and be able to deflect the Fey Blade?

Did the battle really end before it had started?

* * *

**The Fight III**

Soul blinked his ruby orbs in confusion. He still had not reacted when Mitsuki pulled him back and charged at Megumi again.

Mitsuki ran in a cat-like manner. It was elegant like her sister, despite the way she charged... prowled.

It was almost like Megumi's ears twitched, her eyes shot open and she quickly dodged the attack, jumping away from Kid, who was still frozen.

Soul felt goose bumps go down his back.

_"And Miki said that she didn't want to fight Megumi. If a person came running here not knowing the situation, they'd think Miki hated her or something..."_

_"_Soul-kun? Are you alright? I didn't mean to swing you to hard." Miki apologized.

"No, I'm fine. Let's get at it." Soul replied, seeing his "coolness" was being scarred.

Megumi closed her eyes.

"Me-chan?" Ikuto asked as he noticed she wasn't paying attention.

She opened it. "I smell someone."

Before Ikuto had any chance to reply or do anything about it, Kid shot her.

He just did one click to his gun aiming Megumi.

It shot Megumi.

It actually hit her… the bullet actually hit Megumi Yunai.

No longer was she immortal or inhuman, she never was.

She was human.

She got hurt like a human.

She cried like a human.

She slept like a human.

She dreamed like a human.

So she was a human… so human.

Wasn't it against Kid's nature to kill people… at least people who were symmetrical? Unless, he still has a grudge over her for dissing him earlier.

The bullet shot only chipped her neck, a small cut… yet, it was a fatal wound, considering the fact that the tiniest hit would kill her.

Sure, she was fast and Ikuto was strong...

But the tiniest wound could kill her.

Mitsuki was the first to holler.

**"MEGUMI!"**

She dropped Soul on the ground as she transformed into a human, a regular teenage boy. He adjusted his hand band that had "Soul" stitched on it and ran to Kid.

Kid glared at the figure, Megumi, that fell through the air, finally falling on the ground with a silent huff. He might not have reacted yet… He had just shot an innocent person for the sake of a test of strength that he came up with for the sake of his entertainment.

Liz and Patti transformed back immidietly.

**"Kid!? Why did you shoot?! You knew she was looking away!" **Liz yelled franticly.

Soul nodded. "Why exactly did you? That's not cool."

Kid didn't reply. He gave her limp figure one last stare before turning to Soul.

"It was not a fatal wound. All I did was scrape her neck. Besides, the number one rule in battle is to not take your eyes off your enemy. She broke that rule; getting hurt was just a consequence."

Soul cocked an eyebrow. "You really have a twisted and distorted sense of humor. Not cool. Now tell me really, why did you shoot?"

"Like I said, it wasn't a fatal wound and..."

Soul and Kid continued fighting, Soul trying to figure Kid's head out; and Kid trying to prove his point. Liz and Patti didn't even bother. Or at least, Liz didn't. Patti just stared at them and went,"Ohhhh…"

Liz marched right up to Megumi who still had Ikuto in his rapier form in her hand.

Liz was amused. Ikuto's meister was injured, yet, he still had not turned back to take care of her?

"Megumi?" Mitsuki asked as she shook her body just a little.

Her eyes shot open and she blinked. "I'm fine." Megumi muttered as she let go of Ikuto.

"Honestly, why did you look away?" Liz asked. "That's gonna give Kid something to gripe about."

Megumi sighed, "I smelled someone coming. And I thought it would be bad if they saw us fighting. Challenging a newcomer can never be a rule; even an idiot would know that. I just decided to play along."

Liz sighed too.

_"You __smelled__ someone? OK... that's even worse than Kid. And if you knew that Kid was lying why didn't you scold him? Well, at least she talked, that's a first."_

The third party, Mitsuki, sighed along with everyone. "You were not wrong, Megumi, but try and focus on the battle next time. Besides, if we stay here, Haru-chan might come."

Liz flinched. Another name she had not heard before.

"Who's Haru-chan? Is he another cute guy like Ikuto!?" Liz yelled.

Mitsuki stared at her for a moment; her sapphire orbs were questioning her sanity.

Then her serious face broke into a smile, and then a giggle, then she started brawling with laughter.

"Haru-chan... a cute guy!? Hahahahahahahaha!!!"

Liz felt a bit awkward. She was a Thompson sister who lived on Brooklyn Street before Kid found them. No one laughed at them, not even the worst of thugs.

"Miki-chan...?" she stammered.

Mitsuki laughed for another while. Soul and Kid could hear her laughter all the way from where they were fighting so they decided to check it out.

"Miki?" Soul asked when he saw Mitsuki laughing so hard.

Kid stared at her with amused eyes. For a slight second, he could see Megumi in her. Not the attitude though... Megumi would never laugh that hard. It was strange...

Strange how he saw Megumi in her.

Strange how he saw Megumi laughing instead of Mitsuki.

They really did look so much alike…

"Haru-chan is Miharu Stryker. She was our best friend till we moved here. Did I ever tell you we came from a Shibusen's sister school? Well, that school trains Meisters as well. So, we made a friend there. She has a very... interesting personality... So, she told us if we stayed here without dying, she'd come to this school as well." Mitsuki explained, but she was still laughing.

Soul nodded. Kid's eyes seemed to glow.

"Does she have a weapon as well?" he asked, eager for more information.

Mitsuki nodded as she calmed down some more. "Yes."

Ikuto transformed back and grinned. "Sieg Kratos. He's my bud. My tattoo friend, when he comes you'll see."

Mitsuki seemed to glare at Ikuto. "Welcome back, I can see that you're unharmed."

Ikuto had no shame,"Yeah, the bullet didn't hit me."

Mitsuki sighed; it was no more than an angry mutter.

She knew from the very beginning that Ikuto had never cared who he would be paired with, all he cared about was how strong he was... and money...

Megumi sat up, and this time, Soul could see that her neck was bleeding but only a tiny bit.

"Are you alright, Megumi?" he asked her he stared at the wound.

Megumi's sapphire orbs widen as she took in what he said. Soul just asked... if she was... alright?

Mitsuki was a bit surprised too. Even if she had just met Soul, he didn't seem to be the type that...cared. She thought he was similar to Ikuto.

Kid was shocked as well. Soul wasn't usually the one that cared; it didn't make him seem cool. At least, the only person that he was nice and willing to protect his life with was Makka…

_"OH yeah... Where exactly is Makka anyway? Honorable Father mentioned something about her being injured but it didn't seem like he was telling the truth..." _

"Ok..." Mitsuki muttered," This is kind of awkward... How about we end the battle now?"

Kid immidietly went furious, "But I won!!"

"Only because Me-chan smelled someone coming near and stopped fighting. If she was fighting, then we would have kicked you asses." Ikuto threatened playfully.

Kid paused.

_"Smelled?!"_

"Yunai-san?" Kid asked," You smelled... someone?"

Mitsuki nodded. "She has a really good sense in smell. So she can detect what's coming. Her ears are good as my eyesight is good."

Kid nodded. He had gained valuable information from that.

And Megumi was right.

Because, right after that, the group that were fighting a moment ago heard a noise.

Footsteps.

No, something was rolling.

A chair?

And then, they saw him, adjusting the screw in his head…

As he fell from his chair...

"Professor Stein!!" Kid shouted.

And the professor grinned as he got back up and adjusted his glasses. "So someone's a little naughty heh? Fighting the newbies? Shame on you, Kid-kun."

* * *

Yes, Miharu Stryker is from my other story Crystal Solstice. It's a really bad story... so I'm rewriting it with a friend in a different account. You'll like it then, trust me :) Anyway, my friend "Ryuzaki" will be in charge of a man named Akarasu Ishiten, his name means Bloody Raven or Spider. And I am in charge of...

**MIHARU STRYKER!!!! **(She has spiky hair in the back and slanted bangs in the front. Not to mention golden eyes… pwetttyyyy)

One last thing. From this chapter on, I'm going to write, on the story, replies for the people who left reviews on my story, ok? So if I don't reply to your message, read the next chapter, you will be honored in the story!! (Even if it isn't a good one.) LOL!

**YOU! REVIEW NOW!! I SEE YOU NOT REVIEWING OVER THERE! **


	8. The Unexpected

**There's a really LONG author's note at the end, and please read it, every one of my reviewers are involved. And a REALLY LONG apology on it :0

* * *

**

TWIN OF THE YIN YANG

_Twin of the Yin Yang © Megumi Yunai_

_Soul Eater © _Atsushi Okubo

_Opening Style © based off B a y o- B a y o_

_CHAPTER EIGHT: THE UNEXPECTED_

* * *

**P R E V I O U S L Y…**

And Megumi was right.

Because, right after that, the group that were fighting a moment ago heard a noise.

Footsteps.

No, something was rolling.

A chair?

And then, they saw him, adjusting the screw in his head…

As he fell from his chair...

"Professor Stein!!" Kid shouted.

And the professor grinned as he got back up and adjusted his glasses. "So someone's a little naughty heh? Fighting the newbies? Shame on you, Kid-kun."

* * *

Kid remained emotionless as he faced the screw head of a professor. But he acknowledged the professor never the less.

"Hello, Professor Stein. Can I help you?" Kid asked, clearly annoyed.

Stein shrugged, not really in the mood for an argument… At least not on one that has to do anything with beating new kids up.

"Not really… I just came to pull Soul-kun out of class to… Well, take care of _some_ business."

Soul stepped in. "And that would be?"

Stein ignored his question; instead, his attention was directed to Ikuto, who was now in human form.

Stein adjusted the screw on his head and examined Ikuto carefully.

"You… What an interesting soul you have… how I would just _love_ to dissect you…" Stein mumbled as if he was completely alone and no one could hear him.

Ikuto's eyes seemed to pop out of his elegant face. He seemed to have a thought bubble over his head… one that said: _What the fuck?!_

"Uh… Sorry if I hurt your feelings," Ikuto apologized," but you really aren't my type… and I'm not exactly gay… yet. Are you rich?"

Stein's eyes lit up in amusement and he grinned. "Yes, yes… Very interesting…" he mumbled again.

Then, finally, he redirected his attention, which was the attention span of a fly, back to Soul and his question.

"Come with me, Soul-kun, you have a visitor."

Soul sighed. "Why, who is it?"

Stein smirked. "You'll see."

"Can't you just tell me?"

Stein paused and glanced at the other newcomers, Megumi and Mitsuki. "I would tell you… but I'm not sure you would want our newcomers to feel pressured. Especially you new wielder, Soul-kun."

Kid butted in this time. "What are you talking about?"

Stein sighed. "Please just come with me…"

Soul paused, his ruby orbs glared at Stein in suspicion. It _was _just a visitor wasn't it? It can't do that much damage to him.

"Fine." Soul answered.

Then, he looked up at Mitsuki. "Are you going to let me go?"

Mitsuki laughed. "Get outta here, I don't own you, you don't need to ask me."

Soul grinned; Mitsuki sure was an easy person to get alone with… Unlike Makka… but Mitsuki didn't have many features the Makka _did_ have. The two were similar never the less.

"Well then," Stein coughed," Kid-kun, please take Megumi-san and Mitsuki-san to their homes, or wherever they will be living, I supposed you get to skip school today. Liz and Patty should go with you, but if I catch you fighting then I will not act as kind as I have today."

"_Kind? Kind up my ass! He didn't even do anything!"_ Liz thought as she sighed along with Soul.

Kid pondered for a moment. "Very well then. I expect a detailed summary of your 'visit', Soul-kun."

Soul waved his hand in dismissal. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Kid nodded and walked away, not even bothering to tell Liz, Patty, Mitsuki, or Megumi to follow him.

Deep in his heart, even if he would never show it, he felt just the _slightest_ bit guilty for hurting Megumi… physically or mentally…

Soul watched Kid walk away in silence before he followed Professor Stein in silence.

"So really, where are we going?" he asked subconsciously.

The professor grinned as he adjusted the screw in his head once again.

"I suppose it's alright to tell you now…"

He started walking off… and then pointed toward the Death City Hospital…

"We're going to go see Makka-chan." He answered.

* * *

**DEATH THE KID**

"Kid, walk slower will you!?" Liz yelled as she ran in order to keep up with Kid's insane pace.

Kid didn't bother stopping or even answering his own weapon's question. He was just a _tiny_ bit annoyed.

What did Stein want with Soul? What was the 'big deal'? He was the shinigami's son, everything revolved around him.

Suddenly, a fierce tug on his shirt snapped him out of his thoughts…

"What the heck just hap-?"

"You." **Megumi** spat, clearly angry… "You can't just ignore people like that. Liz is talking to you and you have the responsibility of taking us to wherever we live."

Kid stared into her sapphire orbs in amusement. Her eyes had a slight purplish color in them…

"Judging by what Yunai-san, or Mitsuki, I had expected you to be much more silent and arrogant. Well, pardon that though, you turned out to be someone I never expected." Kid commented.

Megumi glared at Kid, her sister assisting her glare behind Megumi. "What the hell it that supposed to mean, you disordered imbecile?"

Kid was surprised at her choice of words, but after injuring her, he was no longer offended by her words.

"It means that you are an incredible person, Yunai-san."

Megumi paused. Mitsuki raised her delicate eyebrow in confusion. Liz's mouth was hanging wide open. Patty… well, she was trying to catch a bee that was pollinating a nearby flower.

To Mitsuki, Megumi seemed to become a human for once, especially when she started stuttering.

"E-E- Excuse me?"

Kid grinned at her childish reaction. She looked like a child that had just been complimented on her hair or something. Kid had no idea what made her look like that. What did he say anyways?

Ikuto, who had seemed nearly invisible to everyone, finally spoke up.

"He says he likes you, Me-chan." He joked, only he had a menacing tone in his eyes. And his eyes… well, they weren't joking.

Kid laughed, he really had no idea what was _really_going on. "What in the world are you talking about? Yunai-san is very unique, especially to have white hair like Soul! The only three people I have ever seen with white hair are probably Yunai-san, Soul, and Stein. Unless Stein doesn't count since he has silver hair…"

Everyone seemed to become even more confused due to Kid's random blabbering.

Ikuto snickered and inwardly laughed.

"Kid-kun, please, if you wouldn't mind, take us home. I believe we do have somewhere to live. Megumi had stuffed me in her closet until I came to save her ass."

Megumi glared at Ikuto. She was hating him more and more these days… Why in the world did he have to be this big of a pervert and idiot?! And she did so not stuff him in her closet. It was his own fault, he asked to stay behind and skip the tour of Death City.

Kid just shrugged, he was too jealous of Ikuto's skills than anything else about him.

"Very well, Ikuto-kun, where exactly do you live?" Kid asked patiently.

After the fight that was against the rules had just awkwardly ended, Kid didn't feel very comfortable with Ikuto's deal.

Money.

It's not like Kid didn't have any money… it was just… Well, the way that fight ended was slightly awkward… I mean, it stopped because Megumi Yunai had _smelled_ something.

Kid didn't believe that the deal was still on… It was much too… weird. Only the word weird didn't mean 2% of the actual word that should be used to describe everything.

Snapping back to reality, Kid noticed Ikuto was scratching his smooth black hair with his nails.

"Well," Ikuto replied. "I think we live in the Moonlight dorm B and around room numbers 227 or 226."

Kid tried to imagine where that was in Death City. Death City was quite big and there were quite a few different dorms… the Moonlight was probably only one of the 6 dorms dedicated to students and students only.

The Moonlight dorm was interesting, at least in Kid's opinion. That elegant silver building was completely symmetrical. Not a single brick or pipe sticking out of place, not a single flower pot being displayed outside, not a single window opened when it was unneeded...

It was one of Kid's favorite buildings…

"The Moonlight dorm is down this street. Once you go down from here, you just walk to the left until you see a magnificent silver building with nothing misplaced." Kid instructed as he pointed the route with his hands.

Ikuto snorted as he walked off to the direction of his new home. It was clear to everyone that he was in a bad mood. But it was _un_clear why he was upset at all.

Kid watched patiently as Mitsuki ran down the street trying to catch up to Ikuto while Megumi lingered next to him for a long moment.

Liz and Patty had saw some kind of Bar shop and decided to leave… It was just the two of them… side by side… _alone…_ Too bad they were standing in broad daylight. Well, it was getting dark, it was probably 6 or 7.

"You should go, Yunai-san. Your sister is almost out of sight. Hurry, or you'll get lost." Kid encouraged gently, feeling as if she might break if he used a harsher tone.

Megumi walked away slowly… but turned around once she noticed Kid was still there.

"Yes, Yunai-san?"

Megumi had no idea why she was so attached to this stranger she had just met this morning… This stranger that had 'wounded' her…

"Shinigami-san." She whispered. "Good night."

With that, the white haired teenager whisked around and ran toward the end of the street…

But to kid, she ran to the end of the moon. And to Kid, she suddenly became an angel… Not a girl, not a woman… an angel.

Kid seemed to smile to himself while he stood on the street looking like an idiot.

"_What have you done to me? Hm… I wonder…"_

* * *

**Hey, everyone! LONG TIME no see! I', extremely sorry for the EXTREMELY late update You'll understand why later.**

**First thing's first: Author's Note (Seriously, read it this time)**

**I noticed many of you guys had problems with Soul having a brother. Thanks to, I now understand that Soul has a brother named Wes, so I guess my fanfiction was wrong.**

**I have over all entirely quit watching Soul Eater due to the fact that I haven't the time and also because I completely forgot what episode I was on and I really am too last to go search. So, this story might not have any major fighting or any Kisshin crap.**

**This story might have many triangles between my original characters and the regular Soul Eater characters. What pairings would you, the reader, like to see?**

**Many polls have been answered, many questions have been asked, many messages have been sent, many hearts have been worried…**

**AND THE ANSWER IS FINALLY HERE!!!!!!**

**Thanks to the many comments and messages, and possibly reviews I have received, I am continuing Twin of the Yin Yang!!!!! But readers, beware, this is not permanent yet, I can always put the story on pause and let you go through misery… But be glad, I'm not feeling that wicked lately :D**

**Alright, I must be annoying, ONWARDS WITH THE STORY ALREADY XD**

**So, did you like it? It's not good, I know, but hey, at least I included something about Makka now right?**

* * *

**Hurray and thankies to the following reviewers:**

**Signed:**

**Kousuke-no-baka-- My very first reviewer**

**Lela Rye-- Another one of my favorite readers, very supportive :D**

**Racconcity-- Thanks for noticing some cross overs**

**xdistantxdreamsx-- Probably the only reviewer that's reviewed on every chappy, thankies ;)**

**Sabixa-luvs-Axel-- Thankies to you to, I know Kid shoots wavelength bullets now... How could I not know!?**

**MizuKitsune10-- Thank you for waiting, your chapter is finally here :D**

**BloodyDragoon-- Hope you can wait as patiently for the next chapter :DD**

**Kaijukote-- Alrighty, I'll be sure to look up Wes Evans ;)**

**Anonymous:**

**Exile-kun-- You are probably the only one that sent so much description on OC for Ikuto, AMAZING :D**

**Alupaux-- Wow, I love your extreme enthusiasm for my story.**

**Soul-- How exactly do I scare you? (MUAHA)**

**Katsura-- Well, you seem to be an extreme Kid-lover, I'll be sure to add him in the story more :D**

**Kira the Kid-- I just love your username, be sure to make a real account with that name!**

**Rika-- You have the best suggestions, I'll be sure to use your suggestions. You'd make a great writer.**

**Sana-- You always tell me exactly what I need in the story, thank you.**

**Chibi-chan-- Lol, glad to see you like this as much as you like my other story.**

* * *

Wow, this is one heck of an author's note, I'll be sure it won't be this long next time... Well, consider it a apology for keeping you all waiting for this chapter.

Well, review :D

See you next time, and remember, the poll to continuing Twin of the Yin Yang is still on my profile if you want it to continue. I am also offering a chance to write a whole new Soul Eater story :D


	9. When We Finally Meet Again

Guys, I'm only the slightest bit disappointed... After FINALLY updating, I only received two review :(  
OH well, I guess I brought that upon myself... for not updating :0

Many thanks to:

Sabixa-luvs-Axel-- Best reviewer you could ever have, so extremely faithful :D

Kaijukote-- LOL, feral, I like your use of vocabulary! And yeah, Ikuto didn't have much of a part, so I HAD to decide something:)

* * *

I have Solo and Ensemble tomorrow!!!! NOOO!!! Oh, I play the flute... Let's hope I do good...

I'm stuck in a flute ensemble with this really big jerk that unfortunately, he's incredibly good... What to do, what to do... I just hope I do good on both my solo, and the ensemble... Well, wish me luck! I guess it's a good thing I updated before my contest... After all, if I got a bad score I'd be depressed for weeks and I would probably not update... Oh, how evil I have become :D

* * *

**TWIN OF THE YIN YANG**

_Twin of the Yin Yang © Megumi Yunai_

_Soul Eater © _Atsushi Okubo

_Opening Style © based off B a y o- B a y o_

_CHAPTER NINE: When We Finally Meet Again_

* * *

**P R E V I O U S L Y…**

"Shinigami-san." Megumi whispered, so low that she thought Kid couldn't hear. "Good night."

With that, the white haired teenager whisked around and ran toward the end of the street…

But to Kid, she ran to the end of the moon. And to Kid, she suddenly became an angel… Not a girl, not a woman… an angel.

Kid seemed to smile to himself while he stood on the street looking like an idiot.

"_What have you done to me? Hm… I wonder…"_

* * *

**S O U L- E A T E R- E V A N S**

Soul had decided to follow Stein not because Stein had claimed that he'd take Soul to see Makka…

No, Soul had followed because he knew he would find out something about Makka. He honestly didn't expect Stein to flat out take Soul to Makka, Stein's head was more slippery than that.

"Soul-kun?" Stein called as he continued walking down the street toward the Death City hospital.

"Yeah?" Soul answered.

It was already dark outside; Soul could barely see the mad scientist in the night.

"When you see Makka-chan…" Stein muttered. "Do not be surprised."

Soul's eyebrow twitched. "Should I be?"

Stein grinned. "Oh yes, yes you should."

"Why?"

Stein shrugged. "It actually depends on how you look at her situation."

Soul narrowed his ruby eyes. "And what exactly _is_ her 'situation?'

"Be patient, Soul, you'll see."

Soul decided to stop criticizing the Frankenstein look alike any further. Soul was grateful that Stein even bothered to inform him about his 'visitor.'

Soul would never admit it due to his 'cool' pride. But, he was… well, he was _fond_of Makka. He wasn't to the point where he could call it love…

And compared to Makka, Mitsuki was nothing but another girl that he met. Only, Mitsuki was talented and extremely intimidating. But Soul didn't care about that… he looked past appearance and talent…

Ok… Not really…

But the only think Mitsuki had that Makka didn't was probably a more… developed chest.

Soul sighed and Stein left him with his perverted mind.

So, the two walked in silence for a while… And it really was awkward…

* * *

(10 minutes later… at the hospital…)

"Well," Stein sighed. "If you don't mind, I have more important business to take care of. Is it alright if you go see Makka-chan by yourself? The nurse in there should be able to give you her room number."

Soul nodded, but deep down, he didn't want to see Makka alone.

"What kind of business do you have anyways, Professor?" Soul asked, trying to bribe the scientist in one way or another.

Stein shrugged like he was bored, but he had a look of excitement in his eyes. "I'm just going to go meet my very own weapon; he's supposedly a new student at Shibusen Academy. I hear he's good enough to be a Death Scythe. So, I'm just going to go down there and see if our soul wavelengths are compatible."

Soul's rub orbs widened with amusement. "Wow, we sure have a lot of newcomers these days…"

Stein nodded in agreement. "But, this is a fine addition we have here… Two incredibly in sync ladies and two mysterious powered weapons… I think they can prove of good use."

Soul smirked… he had forgotten about Mitsuki completely. "Of course, Makka and I will be the most powerful."

Stein stopped smiling. He paused and stared at Soul with pity. "Soul, you're going to have to get used to the fact that your meister is Mitsuki Yunai now. Makka-chan has… Well, why don't you go see for yourself?"

Without any further words, Stein left in the direction of his Mad Scientist Hut.

Soul entered the doors of the Death City hospital with a suspenseful feeling that was still clinging to his back…

"_God, Makka, what exactly have you been doing in a hospital all this time? Why didn't you tell me? I thought you wanted to make me into a Death Scythe…"_

Soul managed to snap out of his depressed thoughts and asked a brunette nurse that wore gray glasses, who was sitting at the head desk with a computer in front of her, where Makka Albarn's room was.

"Makka Albarn?" the nurse exclaimed in a shushed whisper.

"Eh… yeah? What room is she in?" Soul asked in a confused tone.

The nurse adjusted her hideous gray glasses as she looked through the computer; her mouse being scrolled up and down with inhuman speed.

Soul guessed she was around 30 or 35… She had horrible sense in color… Her glasses were proof of it...

"There are no records of a Makka Albarn here." The nurse replied without taking her eyes off the computer screen.

Soul scratched the back of his head in confusion. He did not see that one coming.

He had expected Stein to lie… Okay, so maybe he didn't… But Soul really didn't expect he actually get to see Makka…

After all, he hadn't seen her in at least 3 months. And for meister and weapon, that is a long time…

Soul stuck his hands into the pockets of his yellow jacket. "Are you sure? Are you absolute positive there are no records for a Makka Albarn?"

The brunette nurse glared at Soul before scrolling through her computer again. And exactly like the last time, she shook her head and said no.

Soul adjusted his headband that had "SOUL" on it. He might as well just return back to his living quarters… There wasn't anything else left to do at a junky hospital.

"Well, if you happen to see a klutz in a human body named Makka Albarn, tell her Soul was looking for her."

Soul prepared to turn around and leave until a sudden voice caught his attention.

"One soda to Room 227, please. Oh, bring dinner while you're at it."

That voice… So pure and feminine… So firm and clear… Soul was positive he knew that voice.

Soul whisked around as fast as possible.

And his ears had not betrayed him… But Soul thought his eyes did…

There, at the reception table, was a Makka look alike asking for dinner…

Soul's yell bellowed throughout the hospital.

"Makka?!"

The pig tailed girl in a hospital uniform lifted her head up ever so slowly to see who yelled her name with such fierceness.

Emerald orbs met ruby ones…

"Soul!?"

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!? I'm so sorry guys! I really didn't plan that part out :0 But hey, I've already started on the next chapter, so now worries ;)

Let's hope I can get at least 5 reviews this time...

**WISH ME LUCK ON SOLO CONTEST!! AND REVIEW!! :D**


	10. Goodbye Mitsuki, Hello Makka?

Thank you so very much for the reviews ;)

I love you all, but I just have to give some credit to Kajukote for being the first review to my story… In fact, he reviewed four minutes after I posted it!! AMAZING :D (Or as my friend would say: IMPECABLE TIMING!)

* * *

Hey guys, sorry for the late review . I wanted to wait on Valentine's Day to publish this chapter! So happy Valentine's Day! Hope you do well with the one you love… I didn't… He didn't get me anything, but I got a ton of candy :)

* * *

I DID GREAT AT MY SOLO CONTEST!! (Continue reading if you are interested…)

My solo went by _really_ fast… I went in a _really_ big room… alone… and had to play a two paged score. Let me tell you… When you're playing alone in a big room with no one to hide your mistakes except a pianist that can't play loud… **YOU'RE IN TROUBLE! **But, anyhow, I managed to survive with a 1!! (That's the top score) And my judge… OMFG, he was the harshest "man" alive! (I say "man" because he might be a girl… I'm not sure… but he sounded like a guy) The judge would make sure you hear **EVERY SINGLE **mistake you make -.-

My Ensemble… Goodness, I don't even know where to begin with this… So I'm in a flute trio with a girl named Haley and a boy *cough, idiot* named Yun. Well, Haley and I were on a roll before the competition, we were just warming up and practicing… And then we realize that Yun still hadn't showed up yet. Our ensemble was at 9:12am, and it was already 9:00am and you were supposed to be there 30mins before your performance! Well, Yun, the idiot, still didn't show up! And his solo was at 8:00am!! So either he missed his own solo, or he's still in bed. We were going to call him to tell him to get his butt down here… But, we realized that he didn't have one because he dropped it in the toilet…

Thankfully, our wonderful band teacher managed to hold back our ensemble by several minutes. And just when we were going to start, Yun arrives!! So, without warming up or anything, he played in our ensemble… And heck, we got a 1… What exactly has this world become.

When we finished, we flooded Yun with questions. My band director even gave me permission to give Yun 'much grief.' (That meant: Punish, kill, stab, choke, destroy, slice, chop, poke, shove, smash, slap, stomp, kick, punch, karate-chop, rip, or obliterate him.)

And I did (:

Oh yeah, he was late because he thought our contest was somewhere REALLY far from where it was supposed to be… And he thought his solo was at 9am… The best part was, he went up to a judge who was carrying an iPhone while she was judging, and then after we finished playing, Yun shouted, "Holy shit! (Do not say this at contest, it is impolite.) Why are you carrying something more expensive than yourself around!?"

You should have seen the judge's face…

* * *

_**TWIN OF THE YIN YANG**_

_Twin of the Yin Yang © Megumi Yunai_

_Soul Eater © __Atsushi Okubo_

_Opening Style © based off B a y o- B a y o_

_CHAPTER TEN: Goodbye Mitsuki, Hello Makka?_

* * *

**P R E V I O U S L Y…**

Soul adjusted his headband that had "SOUL" on it. He might as well just return back to his living quarters… There wasn't anything else left to do at a junky hospital.

He prepared to turn around and leave until a sudden voice caught his attention.

"One soda to Room 227, please. Oh, bring dinner while you're at it."

That voice… So pure and feminine… So firm and clear… Soul was positive he knew that voice.

Soul whisked around as fast as possible.

And his ears had not betrayed him… But Soul thought his eyes did…

There, at the reception table, was a Makka look alike asking for dinner…

Soul's yell bellowed throughout the hospital.

"Makka?!"

The pig tailed girl in a hospital uniform lifted her head up ever so slowly to see who yelled her name with such fierceness.

Emerald orbs met ruby ones…

"Soul!?"

* * *

"_Love never dies, just the one you love most."_

* * *

"Makka, you really are here!" Soul exclaimed as his lips formed a relieved smile.

Makka's emerald eyes widened in horror as she examined the figure before her.

It _really_ was Soul… Her former weapon… The weapon she had given up using…

"Makka? Are you alright? It's me… Soul."

Makka shook her head in terror, her pigtails bouncing from side to side. She didn't know what to do… _Soul_ was here for crying out loud… After all…

Soul Eater Evans was the last person she wanted to see… in history.

Soul was flat out amazed to see Makka actually here. This proved many things wrong…

Stein did not lie.

The brunette nurse with bad taste in glasses did lie.

Makka… she was here… IN FRONT OF HIM!!!

"Makka, why did you suddenly quit on me? Shinigami-sama told me you were injured and that you couldn't be a meister anymore. What happened? What in the world are you doing here? You look perfectly fine…"

Makka rolled her eyes. The moment they met, Soul had already started flooding her in questions.

But it was different this time… She was NOT going to do _this_ any longer.

"Soul…" she began. "I alrea-"

"This is gonna be so cool!" Soul interrupted as he shouted with excitement. He had already forgotten he had a new meister… AGAIN.

"Now that I finally know that you're alright, you can finally train with me again. Man, it's been so long, I wonder if our soul wavelengths' are still compatible. No, I know it still is. There is no one but you that can wield me, after all. Man, we have to get training! There are these new Shibusen students that just transferred here and man, these guys are incred-"

"**SOUL!"**

Soul stopped speaking and stared at the Makka that just screamed at him.

"Yeah?"

Makka glared at him fiercely. She knew he didn't care about her… He didn't even ask her once what she wanted… He just went on deciding things by himself.

"I'm not going to be your meister anymore. You've already been assigned with a new one." Makka growled in a low, yet piercing tone.

Soul raised his delicate eyebrow in confusion. "What? My new meister…? You mean Miki Yunai? Who cares about her?! If you're my meister we can beat her and her sister! Mitsuki doesn't have half the power you have; she's nothing but a stuck-up whore that came to Shibusen to show us up!"

Makka's eyes saddened. She was no longer looking at Soul, rather, the figure lingering at the doorway of the Death City Hospital that overheard the entire conversation. After all… Makka was the one that asked "the figure" to come.

Soul, obviously, had no clue what Makka was looking at so intensely.

The figure by the door walked up to Soul.

And Soul turned around.

"_Shit…"_

Dull and angry sapphire orbs pooled into his ruby ones…

She was as tall as Soul in real life, but in the sudden situation, she seemed at least ten heads shorter.

As beautiful as she always looked, she looked terrifyingly fleeting under the hospital light. The same cotton light green dress; the same patterns and checks on the short dress; and the same green ribbon in her hair. Yet, everything was so _different._

And… right now… under the pressure of the current situation…

Mitsuki Yunai was _not_ smiling.

And when Mitsuki Yunai glared… it was a truly terrifying glare that would crack your bones, tear your muscles, rip your skull, churn your flesh, and crush your heart into billionths of a piece…

Mitsuki smirked, a mocking, devastated sound. "Say that again and pretend I'm not here at all."

Soul tried his best to keep his cool… and somehow he did… But it was so extremely hard under that petrifying glare of hers…

"M-Miki… W-What are you doing here?" Soul stuttered. He bit the bottom half of his lips.

Mitsuki rolled her eyes. And instead of dealing with Soul, she directed her attention to Makka.

"Nice to meet you, too, Makka. I hear of you quite a lot these days." Mitsuki shot another glare at Soul when she said this.

Makka forced a smile on her lips; she had to be polite after all. "It's nice to meet you, too. So your name is Miki Yunai?"

Mitsuki rolled her eyes in annoyance. _"You don't deserve to call me by my nickname."_

"Mitsuki Yunai, sorry if Soul told you otherwise, but my name is **Mitsuki**." She growled.

Mitsuki was, very obviously, pissed. Soul couldn't blame her… He _did_ call her a whore… Not a word he usually uses…

"Well, Mitsuki-san," Makka asked. "What are you doing here at the hospital so late? Since you have just arrived at Shibusen, I don't think there are many people at this hospital that you know of."

Mitsuki shrugged. "It's not like I wanted to come down here and purposely see Soul." She shot another death glare at Soul, who was avoiding eye contact. "A little birdie told me to drop by."

Makka's emerald eyes sparkled in confusion. "A little birdie? Who else knows I'm at the hospital?"

Finally, Soul, who was still feeling guilty for calling Mitsuki what he did, he spoke.

"Yeah, Makka, where have you been?!" Soul asked in a rather hushed voice. He tried to choose his words carefully this time…

At least he didn't say: "Makka! Where have you been? We have to train now! Do you know how many souls Kid has collected while you were away?"

Anything that made a reference to a meister was a bad idea…

Makka bit her lip in, she had never looked more unsure in Soul's life. What had happened to the girl who fought with him every day so that he could become stronger? What happened to that girl that wanted so badly to make him into a Death Scythe?

Mitsuki, being the observant person she was, figured that Makka didn't want to answer Soul. I mean, you so totally couldn't tell from her "lip-biting" and twitching expression.

"Soul. Go home." Mitsuki commanded without looking at him.

Soul was confused. She was ordering him now? Not cool. "Why?"

Mitsuki rolled her eyes again. _"In case you can't see, Makka clearly doesn't want to answer you or your stupid questions."_

But, thank god or the lords; Mitsuki was much smarter than that. She was always wise chooser in the words she used. Unlike Megumi, who spat whatever was on her mind out, or didn't talk at all.

"Because…" Mitsuki sighed. "I am, oh, so tired. And I just happen to _not_ know the way home."

Soul's eyebrow twitched. "How can you not know the way home? How did you get here then? I thought Kid showed you already?"

Makka faked a yawn, giving Mitsuki a clear hint.

"Well," Mitsuki remarked in an innocent tone. "Makka-_chan_ sure looks tired. If you don't want to come with me… I bet you'd like taking her upstairs. After all… What goes in must come out."

Makka's mouth dropped wide open. This is not what she had planned. She was only hoping that Mitsuki would tell Soul that she was tired and keep him from bothering her.

Soul stood there, frowning in confusion. Ok, so he got the sex part… Wasn't it "what goes up must come down?" Man, this girl was a pervert.

"Y-Yeah… Let's not go there…" Soul mumbled as Mitsuki grinned triumphantly.

Makka tried her best to send the two off with a smile, but under the pressure of Mitsuki's words and the fact that Soul knew where she was… It wasn't very easy…

Before Soul decided to follow Mitsuki, he looked back at Makka again.

"Makka, we need to talk tomorrow… As soon as possible," Soul whispered, trying to make sure Mitsuki didn't hear this time. "You need to tell me what's going on."

Then, Soul followed Mitsuki out the hospital doors. As he left, Soul gave the brunette nurse that lied to him a glare. Satisfied, he left.

* * *

The walk to Mitsuki's house was devastating.

Mitsuki, who was still pissed, walked ahead of Soul in silence. And Soul, who was still guilty, walked behind Mitsuki in shame.

So, calling people 'whores' wasn't something someone as cool as him would do… Why the hell did he do it then!?

Suddenly, in the middle of Soul's thoughts, Mitsuki stopped walking. In fact, she turned around and faced Soul… Her sapphire orbs as fierce as ever.

In the moonlight, she looked like a goddess. The moon shone in a way that made her entire figure glow. Even to Soul, it wasn't a sight he was used to seeing.

"Soul…" she growled through her teeth. "Do you really want Makka as your meister… no matter what?"

Soul was taken back with surprise. "…I… Well… She's been my meister for so long… and…"

Mitsuki sighed; she looked above head at the moon. "You want her so badly you won't even give me a chance, huh?"

Soul immediately felt guilt wash through him. "No, Miki! It's not like that. I know you'll be a wonderful meister, it's just that… I… Well, I prefer Makka."

Soul could see Mitsuki sigh again. Her shoulders slumped in a way that looked like she was crying.

"_Oh shit… Is she crying?!"_

Mitsuki took a deep breath and straightened herself out.

She turned around and faced Soul once again.

Soul… for the first time since Makka was almost killed, became frightened… Not for himself, but for someone or something else.

Mitsuki Yunai had no confusion in her eyes… No hesitation or regret… Just… Well, it looked like she was _crushed._

"Very well then, Soul Eater Evans. If that is what you wish… I wish you luck with your new meister."

Soul stared at her in confusion. _"OK? What?!"_

Mitsuki smiled at him, oh, so gently… And for the first time ever, Soul noticed she had a dimple on her left cheek.

"Goodbye then, Soul-kun." She whispered…

And what freaked Soul out the most… Mitsuki Yunai completely disappeared from where she was…

The only sound was the ringing of her voice that was still echoing in Soul's head.

"_Goodbye then, Soul-kun."_

* * *

Oh god, I'm an evil person… ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!! (kinda) But, let me give you the heads up now… Makka's little secret won't be revealed just yet! Maybe in a few more chappys thou:D

HAPPY V-DAY TO ALL :) Good luck with the ones you love ;)

* * *

Next time:

The twins had nowhere to go… Why would they leave?

And then, the genius answer hit him…

Wasn't Soul the one that said he didn't need her? Wasn't he the one that basically told her that she was nothing but a barrier between Makka and himself…? So maybe he didn't say it in those exact words, the intention was the same.

Soul felt like slapping himself, but reconsidered, after all, it wasn't a "cool" idea.


	11. Confused and Untamed Heart

Just a small question... But do you guys like Soul or Kid better? I've been wondering who the main, MAIN, **MAIN **character was.

Another question: Do you guys like Mitsuki or Megumi better? I've been wondering who the main OC character was too.

Ikuto? Well, eveyone loves Ikuto :)

**_TWIN OF THE YIN YANG_**

_Twin of the Yin Yang © Megumi Yunai_

_Soul Eater © __Atsushi Okubo_

_CHAPTER ELEVEN: Confused and Untamed Heart_

* * *

**P R E V I O U S L Y…**

Mitsuki smiled at him, oh, so gently… And for the first time ever, Soul noticed she had a dimple on her left cheek.

"Goodbye then, Soul-kun." She whispered…

And what freaked Soul out the most… Mitsuki Yunai completely disappeared from where she was…

The only sound was the ringing of her voice that was still echoing in Soul's head.

"_Goodbye then, Soul-kun."_

When Soul woke up the next morning, his head was burning like crap. Maybe it was because he didn't get enough sleep last night, or maybe it was because the image of Mitsuki was never washed away from his head.

"_Damn it, how cares about Mitsuki!? I have Makka now… Right?"_

Soul had gotten out of his bed ever so slowly… His house was a lonely house now… With Makka in the hospital for some strange reason, his house was Makka-less. That also meant no food or laundry that could be done automatically.

And to Soul's surprise, Blair wasn't at his house today. She was usually sleeping next to him and freaking him out… She wasn't here either… That was strange…

Soul shrugged as he continued to dig through his foodless fridge hoping to find something edible.

"_Gah, yogurt, is that all I have in here?"_

Giving a big sigh, Soul pulled the small container of yogurt out and tore the seal open. He then turned around and grabbed a spoon from one of the shelves above his head, and finally, he ate in distaste.

Soul probably would have stood there forever, feeling dissatisfied about his yogurt… if it weren't for Kid…

"Soul! Open this unsymmetrical door now!" a frantic yelling voice shouted.

And there was a banging on his door…

Soul answered it, confused about all the shouting.

"What the hell? What are you doing here, Kid? Do you have a disorder problem again? What's unsymmetrical this time? My door?" Soul asked in confusion.

Kid glared at him harshly. "You… Where. Are. Megumi. And. Mitsuki. ANSWER!"

Soul froze up for a moment. "They disappeared?"

Kid rolled his eyes. "Why else would I be here at your unsymmetrical door?"

"_Ah… Good point…"_

"But…Kid… Mitsuki wouldn't disappear without a reason, neither would Megumi-san." Soul pointed out.

Kid rolled his eyes once more, this time, Soul could swore he hear the eyes roll. "When I went into to check on their bedroom this morning, no one was there, not even Ikuto. Their belongings were all gone… And there wasn't ANYTHING in the room at all."

Soul didn't think something like this would happen… Mitsuki did say goodbye… but Soul didn't actually think she meant it. And to suddenly disappear when she finally settled down… Not to mention, Mitsuki dragged Megumi with her…

The twins had nowhere to go… Why would they leave?

And then, the genius answer hit him…

Wasn't Soul the one that said he didn't need her? Wasn't he the one that basically told her that she was nothing but a barrier between Makka and himself…? So maybe he didn't say it in those exact words, the intention was the same.

Soul felt like slapping himself, but reconsidered, after all, it wasn't a "cool" idea.

"Soul, if you don't know where they are, then hurry up and get ready, we need to find them." Kid ordered as he backed away from Soul's unsymmetrical doorway.

Soul nodded, even though he didn't agree with Kid one hundred percent.

"Why are you so eager to find them? With the amount of meisters Death City has, we can easily replace them." Soul asked.

Kid didn't even bother to look at Soul. "True, we have many meisters that support us and are willing to fight for Death City… But each meister is different, and each and every single meister in Death City are people that Shinigami like me have to protect. That is my fathers' job, and it is also mine."

Soul paused and then smirked. "Hmph, when did you get all cool with words, Kid?"

Kid didn't look back. He just shrugged and walked away. "Hurry up, we're waiting outside."

* * *

"So… Kid… How exactly are we going to find them?" Soul asked as he followed Kid with Liz and Patty behind him.

Kid shrugged as he walked up the stairs to Stein's office. "I'm not completely sure, but I think Professor Stein would know something.

Soul sighed. "Fair enough, leave it to the mad scientist, why don't you."

Kid ignored Soul's last comment and pushed open the door to the Frankenstein's office.

"Eh… This place is so dark…" Liz complained as she clung onto the ever so cheerful Patty.

No one bothered to give Liz any comfort, they just all kept walking.

"There!" Kid exclaimed. "There's the door to his lab, he's always in there."

Without hesitation, Kid pushed open the unsymmetrical door, ray of light shined through. It was shocking… Shocking that such light came out from a lab that belonged to someone so dark.

Kid and Soul blinked a couple of times, trying to have their eyes adjust with the sudden light.

"Soul-kun? Kid-kun? What are you doing here?"

Kid squinted in order to see who called his name. But, Soul managed to yell something before him.

"Stein! Where's Mitsuki?!" Soul demanded.

Stein was sitting at his computer table with his chair turned around so he could face Soul and Kid. It looked like he was doing some weird sort of experiment online.

"What's wrong with you, Soul-kun? I haven't seen you this worried since Makka… Don't tell me you've actually replaced her. I can't believe yesterday actually helped, I told you not to be excited."

Kid shot Soul a puzzled glare. He was already furious and impatient due to Megumi, now he was confused, furious, and impatient thanks to Soul.

Soul himself was confused as he could ever get. "What are you talking about? Makka is fine, why is she in the hospital?"

Stein stared at him for a moment… And then he grinned. "Ah… I see, she hasn't told you yet has she? Well, that's fine. You should have been able to figure some of it out yourself… But then again, you are an easily confused person. And being the easily confused person that you are, you will never figure it out… Shame…"

Soul was _still_ confused… Wasn't Stein supposed to be a professor that _taught_ students, not confuse them…

Kid was getting even more impatient by the second. "What are both of you talking about?! You need to fill me in on the things that I didn't hear."

Stein smirked. "That's right; Kid-kun is the son of Shinigami-sama after all… Kid-kun deserves to know in ways more than one… Besides, Makka was someone that Kid-kun considered his friend."

Soul shrugged, not taking Kid's feelings to his own consideration at all. "I don't even know what's going on. I went to Makka yesterday but I still never got the answers I wanted. In the end, Mitsuki showed up and I-"

Soul paused, not finishing what he started. Instead, he looked at the ground with his hands shoved into his jacket pockets.

Kid knew something was wrong almost immediately. After all, Kid was so much more smarter, mentally, than Soul was.

And instead of asking Soul, he directed his question at Stein. "What's going on?" Tell. Me. **NOW.**"

All traces of humor were wiped away from Stein's face. "Soul-kun saw Makka-chan yesterday."

Kid narrowed his eyes on Soul. "Soul, what happened? Don't you dare leave out single detail."

Soul didn't look at Kid… Memories from that night… The night he had called Mitsuki a 'whore' when she clearly wasn't someone even close to a 'whore.'

When the reality was… Mitsuki did mean much more to him than your average 'whore.' She was a rubix cube, you can't solve it unless you have the perseverance or the formula… Soul didn't have either.

"Soul?" Kid yelled, clearly impatient now.

Soul snapped out of his trauma. "What!? Does my name taste good in your mouth or something? Why do you keep saying it?!"

Kid rolled his eyes, he was going to implode soon. "I asked you, for the billionth time… What happened between you and Makka? Does it involve Mitsuki, Megumi, and Ikuto's leave?"

…

Soul _would_ confess… That the most likely reason Mitsuki left was because Soul told her that he preferred Makka… But then again, he didn't even know what happened to Makka.

"Kid… This is all confusing…" Soul muttered as he looked down on the floor of Stein's lab. "Even I don't know what's going on yet…I think most of it is my fault… Yet, I still don't see how all this fits together…"

Kid narrowed his eyes. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Soul sighed. "I did see Makka yesterday… After so long without her, I didn't think she'd be in a hospital…"

Kid arched an eyebrow in amusement. "A hospital? Why is she at the hospital? Why didn't she tell us?"

"I don't know…," Soul mumbled as he wiped his face with his hands. "This is all so confusing… Makka didn't tell me… Gah, woman are so confusing. Why can't they just be normal?!"

Stein shook his head in disapproval. "Soul-kun, you are so very wrong. The species know as woman, were not just born as woman… They become one. Makka and Mitsuki have already become one, but they way they became one is different."

Soul rolled his eyes. "What does that have to do with anything at all?"

Stein grinned. "A whole lot."

Soul paused for a moment and asked," Like what?"

Stein got up from his computer chair and turned off his computer. He adjusted the screw on his head and then stood up…

"I'll help you look for the three idiots that decided to start a scavenger hunt that has no reward."

* * *

Uh-oh… Late update again :0 Sorrrrrrrrrry TT_TT

I'll try and update a bit sooner -_- But hey, I have tests, reviews, exams, workbook pages, practice sheets, homework, studying, and a ton of practicing the flute I have to do… :(

Anyone here play Fiesta by Outspark? I've recently become obsessed to that game. It's an online role playing game that's completely free! You can choose to be rather a fighter, cleric, archer, or a mage. Heck, the graphics are INCREDIBLE. And all the characters look so cute XD (Except for the male mages… They look like Hagrid from Harry Potter XD)

So basically, you can do missions and quest to level up. Once you reach level 20 you can change your class to an even higher one. You can't change what you are though. Like, if you're a cleric, you can't change into a fighter. You can only upgrade your current class.

And if you really actually play the game and like it, there's only one way you can change your hair cut with more choices. BUY IT WITH CASH. It stinks, but it's worth it. When you start out, they only give you 3 hairstyles and one color and type of eye. But when you buy the prenuim beauty pass online, you can change it. You can also buy a whole lot of other stuff that are extremely rare. BUT I COSTS CASH TT_TT You have no idea how much I wanted them 

**

* * *

**


End file.
